Making Friends, Creating Enemies
by VividSea
Summary: Being a Forensic Pathologist is hard. Just ask Lucy Heartfilia, a new member of the Magnolia Police Force. Dealing with dead bodies is her specialty, but when it comes to stopping assassinations, preventing terrorist attacks, and saving her co-workers from the dark group of scientists known as Tartaros, she may need the help from her fellow teammates back in Forensics. (Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Magnolia Forensics Team**

It was one of those nights that you would call dark. Even if streetlights were scattered everywhere and the stars couldn't be seen due to the bright lights of the city, it was dark in another way.

On that night, a car drove slowly down the street, unbothered by traffic because it was already so late. Not stopping at all, the driver of the vehicle slid something big and long out of the window. It hit the pavement hard with a thud, but the driver didn't stop, didn't hesitate.

He just kept on driving.

That something was a body. A body that was long dead, its flesh marred with scars and dried blood. While it was hardly recognizable, there was one thing that stood out from all the bloody gore. It was a tattoo of two hammers that crossed over each other.

People who passed by the body surly saw it, but once they saw the symbol, they ran away as if hell itself was chasing them.

It was because that symbol was the symbol of Tartaros, and no one dared to mess with the dark scientists of Tartaros who experimented on random people they snagged off of the streets in the dead of night. That dead body was most likely one of their failed experiments and since it was no use to them, they simply dropped it off on the street exactly where they snagged them from.

* * *

She found herself walking into a large building that had the words, 'Magnolia Police' proudly displayed in big, bold letters. She ran her hand through her blond hair that was tied up as neatly as possible. Her shoes were insufferable and her skirt a little too tight.

But it was all about the first impressions; after all she was starting her new job today.

When the girl opened the door and walked in, you could hardly call her surprised. No, she was beyond surprised.

The first thing that greeted her was a bikini top wearing brunette, who was chugging down alcohol by the barrel.

The second thing that greeted her was a small blue haired girl, who was playing video games on her computer screen while simultaneously trying to finish a report.

The third thing that greeted her was a guy with unusual sakura colored hair. He was covered in ash and a white foaming substance that came out of a fire extinguisher.

And last but not least, she noticed a couple of police officers who were trying to calm everyone down. In the mist of them was a rather short man with white sideburns and a bald head.

He yelled the loudest.

"Quiet, ya brats! Don't do scaring off the newcomer!"

Everyone paused what they were doing and turned to stare at her. She felt her cheeks redden and the room suddenly got hotter than before. She hated being in the center of attention.

Somebody from the crowd yelled at her. "What's your name?"

"Lucy. I work in forensics." she mumbled.

The sakura haired boy pumped his fists into the air. "We got a new member!"

The girl who was playing video games stopped what she was going and rushed to meet her, extending her hand out in a greeting.

"My name's Levy McGarden! It's nice to know that we have a new member! Come on, I'll show you to our work place."

Levy led her through the group of people and stopped in front of glass sliding doors. Behind them were people hard at work, unlike the rest of the rowdy police force.

Levy smiled at her. "Lisanna Strauss is our Autopsy Technician. Our Forensic Pathologist quit after he saw a bloody murder scene and promptly emptied his stomach."

Lucy nodded, finally understanding why she was hired so quickly.

Autopsy Technicians worked as assistants for Forensic Pathologists. Lisanna would need someone else to help her with the autopsy.

Levy pointed out a woman that was applying chemicals to evidence. "That's Juvia Lockser. She's our Latent Print Examiner. Her job is to analyze fingerprints and compare them to a central database."

The next person was Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna's older sister.

Apparently, she was an Evidence Custodian. Her job was to present the evidence in court and oversee evidence held by anyone else. Levy said that while she was a nice co-worker to be around with, she was like a demon in the court.

After that was the Forensic Science Technicians, which was a group of three boys, one of them being the boy with sakura hair.

"That's Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Gajeel Redfox. They collect evidence at the crime scene, catalogue the evidence, and can attend autopsies, so if you see them watching over your shoulder, don't freak out."

The last person was Erza Scarlet, the supervisor of the whole team.

Levy explained to her that Natsu and Gray tended to fight and Erza was the only one who could pull them apart.

Levy smiled. "I'm the Forensic Accountant and I work in Computer Forensics."

Lucy was surprised. "Aren't they two different jobs?"

Levy beamed as she nodded. "I examine financial and business related issues, present the evidence in court, conduct examinations of digital evidence, conduct interviews and take statements in relation to computer evidence, and I make sure that digital evidence is reliable."

Lucy found herself mumbling, "Does that mean twice the pay-check?"

The computer whiz gave Lucy a questioning look. "Let me guess, money problems?"

Lucy found herself nodding with her shoulders sagging. "My rent's due tomorrow and I don't have enough cash."

Levy seemed to understand since she simply patted Lucy on the back.

That was when the glass door opened, revealing a blonde haired man. "You guys got another case."

Those words got everybody's attention immediately. Gray crossed his arms. "What is it this time?"

"A dead body was found in a dumpster behind the back of a school. I have a feeling that it's the work of Eisenwald."

Erza nodded. "Alright, Natsu, Juvia, and- Lucy, right?"

She nodded.

"I want Natsu, Juvia, and Lucy to head to the crime scene. Find evidence, bag to body and return here to investigate further."

Juvia began packing up her kit and Lucy found Lisanna next to her, handing her a bag and wishing her good luck. Natsu grabbed his supplies and grinned wildly.

They hopped into his car, which was filled with the putrid stench of smoke.

Lucy glanced at him. "Do you smoke?"

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. "No way! I'm a forensics investigator. I've seen too many deaths that involved smoking."

"Then why does it reek of smoke in here?"

It was Juvia who answered that question. "Natsu works with chemicals. He uses them to recover scratched out or purposely hidden evidence. He works too much with them and normally causes a fire on accident about three times a day."

Lucy laughed. "Really? I didn't think that was possible! Is that why you were covered in ash when I first walked it?"

Natsu scowled. "It's not my fault that my scarf always catches on fire."

It was Lucy's first time noticing that he wore a scaly looking scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Why don't you just take it off?"

"My dad gave this to me! I ain't taking it off."

Juvia nodded. "Juvia believes that if it is something precious, it should not be let out of one's sight- just like Gray-sama!"

What started out as a normal conversation ended in a rather weird one because she just found out that Juvia had a stalker-ish crush on Gray.

Well this was turning into a strange day.

And it only got stranger when they arrived at the crime scene.

Natsu parked his car on the grassy field and Lucy was sure that it was illegal, but Juvia didn't seem too worried about it.

He turned around to face them and grinned. "Alright Luigi, since you're new I bet that you need a run down on our little tradition."

Lucy gave him an annoyed look. "My name's Lucy!"

"Alright Luce."

"It's Lucy!"

"Juvia thinks that Lucy should not worry about what Natsu calls her since he is always like this." pointed out the Latent Print Examiner.

As Lucy sighed, Natsu continued talking. "Anyway, our tradition is that when we enter a crime scene, we have to look like we own the place. It gives us a cool reputation as Fiore's best forensics team."

Lucy raised an eyebrow towards them while Juvia nodded her head, eventually leading towards Lucy approving of this "tradition".

The group simultaneously got out of Natsu's car and walked towards the growing crowd of students who were trying to catch a glimpse of a real life, dead human body.

Plus there would be the occasional delinquent who thought that anything barricaded by the police was worth a good peek and perhaps, given the opportunity, they might have the chance of messing with the evidence.

At that moment, the crowd respectfully parted away and stared in awe at the professionals walking towards the crime scene. They lifted up the yellow crime scene tape and began their investigation. Lucy couldn't help but feel a little pride in herself because let's face it, everyone had at least once wanted to lift the crime scene tape and walk past it.

Natsu began digging through the trash for the chance of a discarded weapon or a vital piece of evidence. After a while, he tossed a wallet over his shoulder towards Juvia.

Juvia began examining the wallet that Natsu handed to her. She started to dust pigment over it, waiting to see if the killer had been stupid enough to leave their fingerprints on it.

Lucy crouched over the skeleton, picking up the decaying skull carefully in her hands. She traced the noticeable lines in the skull and examined the teeth.

The Forensic Pathologist noticed that pieces of flesh seemed to have been ripped off the body and judging by the teeth marks all over it, Lucy could only come to the conclusion that a wild animal had eaten most of the dead body.

Quickly jotting down the information, she felt a tap on her shoulder from a police officer.

"So what did you get so far?"

She pointed to the teeth marks on the femur bone. "The victim was probably killed recently, most likely a couple days ago. Maybe even a week. The flesh must have been eaten by some wild animals.

"Judging by the skull and teeth, I would say that this is a Caucasian male in his late 40's. He most likely was killed a month ago due to the state of the decaying flesh."

Juvia handed Lucy the wallet. "Juvia found no fingerprints on this, but there is still money inside so we can scratch off the motive of money and robbery. Juvia also found an ID for a man named Everlue Day."

Natsu perked up. "I've heard of him. He's all over the newspapers."

"Shirotsume's infamous business tycoon." noted Lucy. "He's a huge jerk when it comes to money. Rumor has it that after he swindled the famous author, Zekua Melon, out of all of his money. He forced him to write a book about how wonderful he was in order to pay off the debt."

"Juvia has also heard of the story. Zekua Melon apparently died after he completed the book due to old age."

The police man tried to suck in all of the information. "Does that mean that the killer could have been an admirer of Zekua Melon's books?"

Lucy shook her head as she ran her hand gently down the broken ribcage of the deceased tycoon.

"Whoever did this was a hired professional assassin. It might be the Grim Reaper, who is known for using a scythe to kill his targets. The weapon definitely was a curved bladed weapon such as a cutlass… or perhaps a scythe."

Natsu crossed his arms. "Laxus did say that it might be the work of Eisenwald, the gang that specializes in hired assassinations. The Grim Reaper is known for using a scythe. It has to be him."

Lucy pulled off her gloves as she stood up. "Now the only thing left is finding out who hired them."

* * *

Kaby Melon sat uncomfortably in front of a police officer who introduced herself as Laki Olietta. Her partner was Reedus Jonah, a skinny French man.

Officer Laki leaned over the table towards Kaby. "Did you know that Everlue Day's body was found in a trash bin of a local school?"

His eyes widened. "No. How…?"

Reedus presented some pictures of the evidence and the crime scene, though the dead body made Kaby Melon's skin turn just a shade lighter.

"I-I may harbor some hate towards the man, but I wouldn't want him killed. I only want him in jail for threatening my father."

Laki leaned towards him. "All it would take was one short phone call. The killer was obviously a professional. We only want to know who hired the killer."

Mr. Kaby shook his head hurriedly. "Doesn't it take a lot of money to hire a professional? I declared bankruptcy a year ago. I wouldn't even have enough money to have him kill a common animal."

"You said 'him'. We didn't tell you the professional's gender."

"I only assumed that it was a male. Honestly."

Laki stood up straight. "If you won't tell us, we can always resort to using… a few different methods."

Reedus sighed at his partner's ideas. "Mademoiselle, the Chief specifically told us not to resort to your various ways of torture. It is unethical."

"Sorry, but he isn't the person who hired the Grim Reaper. It was a group known as the Oracion Seis." announced Kinana, an office worker who just entered the interrogation room.

Laki turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

"They announced it themselves. Sent a letter to HQ along with one of Evelue's fingers. It matches the DNA. Apparently, Eisenwald works under them. Sort of like their subordinates. In the letter, it says that they will strike next, in the town of pressed flowers."

Laki grimaced. "It's like they're toying with us."

* * *

Lucy banged her head against her wooden desk. "What does the 'town of pressed flowers' mean? I've tried every fact that I know about it and nothing matches up!"

Lisanna laughed. "It isn't your job to know that. All we do is examine dead bodies."

"Lisanna's right. Just relax and let the Crime Scene Investigators handle it." chimed in Mirajane, who liked to be called Mira.

Lucy glanced at Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel, who were having a full blown fist fight. Erza was in a meeting and wasn't there to stop them. "You sure about that?"

Mira smiled a bright smile. "Nope."

Lucy sighed, defeated. "So blunt."

"Well on the bright side, Levy's doing everything that she can to search up any leads. She'll find something eventually."

"I hope so." Lucy checked her watch. "Oh, I should be going home."

"I'll go with you, Lu-chan." said Levy, as she swung her purse over her shoulder.

As they walked down the street, being that neither of them owned a car, they started up a conversation.

"I found this lovely craft store. They had framed flowers and it was so pretty." pointed out Lucy, as they passed quaint shops.

Levy grinned. "I know, right? I came across this Japanese flower craft method where you press dried flowers to preserve them. It's called Oshibana. I was hoping of trying it when I get home. I mean, all you have to do is press the flower down and-"

"Wait." interrupted Lucy, as she suddenly stopped walking. "The town of pressed flowers. Do they mean… Oshibana?"

Levy paused, pondering it for a bit. "You mean that town nearby Clover and Magnolia? I heard that they have this famous train station specifically named after the town. It's known to be the most used station in all of Fiore."

Lucy nodded. "I think I know where Eisenwald is going to target next."

* * *

 **So this is a story about crime scene investigating, sort of like NCIS. Correct me if I'm wrong about some of this stuff because I'm no forensic investigator. I honestly had to search up everything online...**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this story! I just decided to post some chapters of this story that I wrote ages ago on my computer since I've been having writers block on my other stories.**

 **While the first few chapters will be somewhat similar to the actual plotline of Fairy Tail, I plan on changing up some things later on. It will mostly involve Tartaros and other dark guilds.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Making Friends, Creating Enemies**

 **Chapter 2: Oshibana Station, a Matter of Life or Death**

"The experiment failed and the body has been removed."

The woman clicked her tongue. "It's a pity that he died so quickly. He was doing so well after all." She turned towards her fellow scientist and gave him a dirty look. "The next one will do even better than the last one, am I correct?"

He nodded hurriedly, afraid of what would happen if he failed her. After all, there were rumors floating around that the last person that crossed Lady Kyoka ended up becoming the next test subject.

She glanced at him one last time before glaring daggers at him. "For the next test subjects, use Project HAPPY."

The man gave her a shocked look. "B-but ma'am, Project HAPPY belongs to the Magnolia Police Force. After all, they were the ones who built it."

She nodded towards him. "Are you questioning my decisions?"

He shook his head. "N-no ma'am."

Lady Kyoka nodded and begun to walk away but not before stopping abruptly and turning to face him. "One more thing. I want you to get someone named Mirajane Strauss. She supposedly has Rh-null blood. That blood type might bond faster with the experiment than most common blood types."

"Rh-null blood?"

"Yes. The rarest blood type. Fewer than 1 in 1,000 people have it and it lacks any antigens in the Rh system. I want her to be the next experiment."

* * *

When Lucy and Levy rushed back to the station, they saw that only Natsu and Gray were left.

"I think I know where Eisenwald is going to strike next and I think that it's today!" blurted out Lucy. "It's at the Oshibana Train Station, the most used train station in Fiore!"

Levy checked the time. "Erza should be coming back from her meeting, but the Chief is out on a meeting with all of the Police Force Chiefs. They like to hang out and talk politics over dinner every three months."

Gray nodded. "Only gramps is allowed to initiate a police force barging into a public place. Plus, we don't even know if Eisenwald is even at Oshibana. It could be the city itself, not the train station."

Natsu laughed like a maniac. "I'm all fired up!"

That was when Erza walked in. "What are you planning to do Natsu?"

"I think I know where Eisenwald will strike next!" announced Lucy.

After they explained the situation to Erza, she nodded. "The best thing that we can do now is go to Oshibana Station and check it out for ourselves." She turned to Levy. "Do you still have your gun? We may need to protect ourselves if Eisenwald really _is_ there."

Levy shook her head and Lucy gave her a shocked look. "You own a gun?"

Levy smiled sheepishly. "I used to be a cop. I was part of the Shadow Gear Squad and we just worked on traffic laws. I joined the Forensics Team two years ago."

Erza sighed. "Of course you don't own a gun. You must have turned it in when you changed jobs."

"But I have an X-Acto knife if that counts."

She shook her head and turned to face Gray and Natsu. "What do you guys have?"

Natsu grinned. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Gray crossed his arms. "I have some dry ice if that counts. It could be used as a distraction."

Levy's shoulders sagged. "I don't even want to know where you keep that dry ice."

"Before we go, someone must inform the Chief about what is going to happen. Does anyone have Mirajane's phone number? She mostly acts as his assistant and should have his phone number." said Erza.

While everyone shook their heads, Levy got an idea. "Natsu, don't you have Lisanna's number? You can ask if you can talk with Mirajane."

He shook his head somberly. "I burned a part of my phone two days ago. It's in the shop. I don't know her number since it's always on speed dial."

Lucy glanced at Levy. "Why does Natsu have Lisanna's number on speed dial?"

Levy laughed. "Because of all of the cases that we take, he's super busy. Since we don't always have a dead body that goes with the case, Lisanna normally goes to his house and watches over his little cousin Wendy."

Levy sighed, sitting on a nearby desk and swinging her legs into the air. "Anyways, I'll get you some train tickets to get to Oshibana. It's the fastest way to get there. I'll stay behind and see what I can do. If everything turns out good, I should have the Chief contacted."

She tossed one Bluetooth earpiece to each person. "This will help us keep in touch. It isn't as good as Warren's tech, but it'll do."

After they created a plan and headed out, Levy started to call through the list of various numbers located in the office.

The last thing Lucy heard before walking out of the building was Levy's voice. "Gajeel, hey! Yeah I know that it's late. Anyways, I need a favor. Do you know the Chief's number?"

"Hell would I know!" screamed Gajeel.

Levy held the phone an arm's length away from her ear, slightly cringing. She took in a deep breath and placed the phone directly in front of her mouth. "You didn't need to yell!" screamed Levy.

"Look shrimp, I do know Juvia's number. Remember when she went to Tenrou National Museum with Lisanna, you know, the little sister of Demon Girl? You get what I mean?"

Levy pondered the statement for a while and finally grinned. "Oh I get it. If I call Juvia and ask for Lisanna's number, then I can call Lisanna and get Mirajane's number. Then Mirajane can call the Chief! Thanks a lot Gajeel!"

While Lucy could hear him stuttering, Levy ended the phone call, too excited to call Juvia then to notice it.

* * *

The four of them sat in one of the train's compartments. Lucy was gently patting Natsu's back as he hunched over and held his hands over his mouth.

She laughed. "Wow, I didn't know that you had motion sickness Natsu."

Erza scooted over, patting the space next to her. "Sit by me Natsu."

As he collapsed next to Erza, she smiled sweetly- then promptly punched Natsu in the stomach, making him pass out. "There. You'll be all better."

Lucy and Gray shrunk away in fear.

"I never knew that there was something so scary."

"I have reason to fear for my life."

Lucy strained a smile. "So Erza, about Eisenwald. What exactly are they?"

"Eisenwald is a group that takes on assassination jobs, as long as the price is right. They work under the Oracion Seis, a terrorist group."

"How terrible." murmured Lucy.

Erza nodded. "Their most known member is the Grim Reaper."

Lucy pondered the group's name for a bit. "If I'm not mistaken, Eisenwald means Iron Forest. I mean, I haven't read German in a while, but I'm sure that that is what it means."

Gray glanced at her. "You know German?"

Lucy caught her mistake and laughed in a rushed manner. "Uh, I mean in high school. You know, for a language credit." Lucy hoped that her quick lie would prevent them from answering any other questions about her past. In reality, she had learned German from one of her many tutors that her wealthy father had assigned to her.

"Say Lucy, why did you want to be in forensics?" asked Gray.

"Oh, I didn't always want to be in forensics. I mean, in the beginning, I wanted to be an astronomer like my mother was. Then I went into the wrong class by mistake and the teacher was just so happening to be going over the human body structure. The topic really interested me and I learned a few more things on the internet. Eventually, I switched my Majors and studied to become a coroner."

"But aren't you a Forensic Pathologist?"

"Yeah, I used to be a coroner before I decided to work for the Magnolia Police Force."

Lucy nodded. "What about you, Gray?"

"I just knew."

"What do you mean?" questioned Lucy.

"I just knew. When I heard about a Crime Scene Investigator, I knew that I wanted to be one. I didn't even doubt it."

Erza smiled. "I initially wanted to join the Police Force, but the Chief thought that it would be better if I worked in Forensics as the overseer."

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "Why would he want you to become the overseer instead of a cop?"

"Although it may not look like it, one of my eyes is a prosthetic. The Chief was forced to see it as a handicap and it might be unsafe."

Then the train rang loudly, signaling their arrival. They all got up and walked off the train. Lucy stretched. "Alright, let's catch some bad guys!"

The train then announced its departure and the group prepared to leave. That was when Lucy paused for a moment. "Wait a minute. Where's Natsu?"

She also noticed a sign, which said in bold letter, ONIBUS TOWN. "Uh guys, I think we got off at the wrong station too."

Erza agreed. "It seems so."

"What about the emergency stop break? It'll stop the train, giving us enough time to catch up to Natsu by car. After we get Natsu into the car, then we can drive to Oshibana." suggested Gray.

Lucy smiled sweetly. "That's a brilliant idea… but it's probably against the law and we'll most likely go to jail."

He shrugged. "Erza already did it." Gray pointed to Erza, who stood proudly in front of a passed out guard who was supposed to guard the giant red button with the words, 'Emergency Stop Break', underneath.

While Lucy stared in shock, Gray sighed, completely used to his coworker's behavior. "I'll go get the car."

* * *

Natsu felt terrible when he finally woke up. All he could remember was Erza punching the living daylights out of him.

He threw up and looked up, pausing for a bit. "Where'd everyone go?"

"You lost, little fly?" A man kicked Natsu in the face.

Natsu groaned, unable to fight back due to the motion sickness still affecting his body.

"You're all Fairy Tail scum. Look, you can't even fight back."

"Fairy… Tail?"

The man laughed. "You don't know? That's what we call the Magnolia Police Force. You're all in a dream and it's up to us to wake you up!"

Before the mystery man could land another kick, the train suddenly stopped and a voice could be heard over the speakers. "Our apologies. It seems that someone has pulled an emergency break back at the station. Please wait a minute while we check over our equipment."

Finding that the train was no longer moving, Natsu jumped to his feet. "I'm revived!" But while he was getting up, he saw a strange-looking flute that had a skull on top with three eyes.

The man backed away quickly. "Erigor's going to kill me…" he murmured. He then lunged for the flute, but Natsu quickly backed away. Natsu's hand dug into his jeans' pocket and he pulled out a small glass container containing magnesium that could easily create a fire.

"You know what this is? This is some extremely flammable Magnesium and once you light it up, you get Magnesium Fire, a type of fire that can only be put out with sand! Once I light it up… KABOOM!"

The man backed away. "Why are you caring something so dangerous around?"

Natsu let out a maniac laugh. "I'm all fired up!" He grinned. "Why don't we take this outside? I really don't want to blow a hole in this train."

Then he collapsed to the floor again as the train started moving. The conductor's voice rang out once again. "It was only a false alarm. The train will soon reach its destination."

Natsu looked at the man then jumped out. "I'm not staying on this moving vehicle!"

As Natsu flew through the air, he expected to land on the dirt ground. Instead, he landed on something that felt like a human body. He opened his eyes slightly and noticed that he was on top of Gray. Then he passed out due to hitting heads with Gray _and_ being on _another_ moving vehicle.

This time, it was a car.

* * *

 **Hello once again!**

 **So this chapter mostly went with the original plot. I thought that it would be cool if the name 'Fairy Tail' was actually a nickname that the enemies of the Magnolia Police Force called them since normal police forces aren't called names like 'the Fairy Tail Police Force'.**

 **I also decided to make Happy an object and his name 'HAPPY' is an acronym that stands for something that will be revealed in later chapters!**

 **Thank you very much for the favorites, story follows, and reviews! They really made my day!**


End file.
